This Application relates to a tool mount structure which allows infinite adjustment of the location of the tool relative to a moving element.
In the prior art, tools are typically mounted to transfer cross bars or robot arms with rigid connections at incrementally spaced locations. In one example, a plurality of bracket locations are spaced at equal distances along the length of a moving cross bar. The tools are selectively mounted to one of those spaced bracket locations. The tool mounts are often very heavy items such that when a tool is removed, a large heavy assembly must be moved to change tools, or move the tools to a different location.
In one other prior art tool mount system, an elongate cylindrical member is attached for movement with a robot arm. The elongate cylindrical member extends from the robot arm to the location of the work. Tools are mounted extending off of the cylindrical member. The cylindrical member is unsupported at its outer end. The tools may sometimes be subject to movement due to the unsupported outer end of the cylindrical member. Moreover, with the elongate cylindrical member attachment, it is somewhat difficult to remove, change or move the tools.